D e m o n D e a d, A n g e l B o r n
by RogerTH
Summary: It's the usual with Anna. You know, torture. But when Yoh dosen't realize it...just read and see...


Hi, it's '.'.'head-on-fire'.'.' ! Look...i'm bored...so i'll get right to the story! This is a Shaman King story this time...Action!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

_**D e m o n D e a d, A n g e l B o r n**_

__

**_Yoh kept climbing up the 200 ft. tree Anna had told him to climb. You bet he was exhausted! He was so tired he almost fell off. He quickly hugged the tree for dear life. "C'mon ya slowpoke! Ya need to get stronger, ya know"! Anna slurped some grape soda through a straw(A/N: like i'm doing right now! slurp mmmmm...! tasty!). Yoh kept climbing...higher...higher...higher...higher...higher...higher--"PICK UP THE PACE, LOSER!" _'oh, SHOOT!' **

**_and Yoh fell..._'I knew it! That dirty little...! She wanted to kill me this whole time! Well...she won...good-bye cruel world...!' _Yoh closed his eyes...he heard Anna call him the name in his he'd been called for years in his head..._'Loser...loser...loser...loser...LOSER!'**

_**"Aah"! Yoh woke up in his bed. He blinked, then sat up. His eyes widened. He saw the she-devil, but something was in her hand that he'd thought he'd never see...a magnum...but pointed at him! "A-A-Anna?" "Shut up and die..." She pulled the trigger...POW!**_

_"AAH! AH! Oh, oh..." Yoh breathed heavily. He was in his bed. "Yoh?" _'Oh no...'_ Yoh looked over to Anna who was digging in the drawer of her nightstand, but now looking at Yoh. "Somthing wrong?" Yoh scoffed. "Whatever your selling, I ain't buyin'!" "Whatever do you mean? Can't I know what wrong with my future husband?" She then planted a kiss, I repeat, a **kiss **on Yoh's lips. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief...but he seemed to be enjoying it. He blushed. Anna released the kiss. "Anna..." "Uh Yoh? I**--**"_

"Wha?" Yoh sat up in his bed. He blushed. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After an "ow" he looked to the left of him...where Anna was. "Still sleeping like the angel she--AGH! Eep!" Yoh covered his mouth and looked at Anna. Anna groaned and rolled on her side. Yoh sighed. "I really need to wake up."

Yoh gargled and spit his mouth wash, checking his teeth, then put on some clothes. Yoh then had some cereal. He didn't know why but he felt like cleaning the house for Anna.

_Soon..._

Yoh was in the middle of washing the dishes when Anna came through the hallway. She had on a black shirt, blue jeans, a yellow bandana on her head, all that with the usual sandals. She had her necklace around her left arm. She raised an eyebrow. "You are doing this, why?" Yoh hadn't noticed her and he jumped to the sound of her voice. "Uh...mornin' Anna! No reason. Just thought I would, uh, help out!"(A/N: yes Yoh and Anna live together _and _sleep together due to the whole fiance thing.) Anna gave her usual smirk. "Alright, then, go ahead..._i'm_ going out." "Where to?" "With my friends. Going to the mall like normal girls." "Oh...ok then! Cya!" "Bye!" 'Heh. I'll give the guy a break.'

_Soon yet again..._

Yoh just finished vacuming the whole house, which was the last thing to do. He went to their bedroom. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes to think. Who? Anna? What about her? She's at the mall. Eventually Yoh got lonley, which almost _never_ happened. He decided to call Manta on his cell.

_Manta's house..._

The phone was ringing. Manta stampeded down the stairs, and snatched the phone from the hook. "Moshi moshi...oh, hi Yoh...! Yeah...mm-hm...uh-huh, uh-huh...yeah, sure...! Alright...! No problem! Cya!" Manta put the phone back. He went to the laundry room which led to the garage. He grabbed the garage opener, opened the garage, brought his bike out, closed the garage back and pedaled away...

_20 Minutes Later..._

The door-bell rang, and Yoh opened the door to find Manta. "Hey your here!" "I got pizza!" They both atched tv, ate their pizza, and told jokes, but Yoh still couldn't stop thinking about Anna. Yoh finally opened up. "Uh, Manta? Can I talk to you about something"? Yoh told Manta his problem, and Manta asked a few question. Finally, Manta figured at what was wrong, but he was quite confused. "Yoh, do you have a fever? You _hate_ Anna!"

"You didn't even tell me what's wrong with me!"

"Yoh, you _like_ Anna."

Yoh eyes widened. "That's a lie!" "_Who's _the shrink here?"

"You..."

"Correct!"

"But then that means...I really _do_ like Anna!" There was a long pause. "I'll let you think this out. Bye, Yoh!" "Yeah, bye Manta." Manta left. Yoh went back to the bedroom. In about 5 minutes he heard Anna. "I'm home!" Anna wnet to their bedroom and fell on the bed. "You okay?" "Rough day, lots of traffic, and the mall was _stuffed_. Wait, why would you care?" Yoh's cell phone beeped. He flippd it open to find a message from Manta: _I know she's there...tell her._ "Well? You didn't answer my question." "It's...because I..."Yoh bit his lip. Anna sat up. "Yeah?" "...'cause I..." "Yeah?" Yoh took a deep breath. He crawled closer to Anna, and held one of Anna's hands in both of his. Anna had a questioning face. "I've finally figured out my feelings for you. Anna, I _love_ you". Yoh gave Anna a warm hug. Anna's eyes widened. Yoh and Anna stayed like that for a minute. In that minute, Anna felt her bitter cold heart become warm, and she felt herself soften. She heard her inner-self. _'What the heck's wrong's with you? You're not actually strating to _like_ this guy are you? Stop! Stop it right now! I'm melting! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ "Yoh...I...I...I don't know what to say..." "Anna...my only question is...will you accept me?" "uh...well...I..." Anna gave much thought. "...uh...sure, why not? We _are_ fiances after all, aren't we"? Yoh reached up and gave her a long kiss, and Anna returned the kiss. Then the thing they now curse most of all...is somthing called air. This "air" was plenty disgusted, and almost choked the new couple to death, forcing them to break their kiss. They were catching their breaths. They fell on top of the bed.

"I love you, Yoh."

"I love you too, Anna, my love."

"My fiance."

They fell asleep in eachothers arms.

_The End..._


End file.
